Twisted Fate
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Violet is kidnapped after a family argument, and finds out about herself like why are her powers so different to her family's as well as her appearance?
1. Chapter 1

Yay my first Incredibles fic, tell me what you think, should I continue? Please read ad review.

Prologue

"ARGHHHHH NOOOO!!!" screamed Syndrome as he was about to be chopped into tiny little pieces by the engine of his own jet. His revenge had failed in the worst way possible, he shut his eye's, preparing for the pain, but it never came, gingerly he opened his eyes.

"Argh!" he screamed in a high tone pitch, the blades had stopped spinning, he was an inch from certain death.

"Grab my hand if you wish to live," a calm voice said from beside him, rolling over Syndrome saw an outstretched hand coming towards him, with no second thoughts he latched onto the limb, he felt the hand grasp his in a tight hold. He was saved. The failure that had befallen him along with the amount of energy he put into his plan, came crashing down upon him as his eyes rolled forward. He had lost consciousness.

Syndrome's saviour looked at him with mild disgust, before picking the unconscious villain up, he looked towards the Incredible's his gaze stopped on his target, he eyed her seeing her hand pointing to the plane, her mouth open in mid scream. He turned back towards the engine, using his free hand he pulled a small ball looking object from his cloak and tossed it into the engine; he turned for one more glance at his target, before restarting time and disappearing from sight.

Violet screamed, for a split second she could swear that she saw someone floating by the engine, for an instant she felt a soul crushing fear come over her, it was much stronger than the one she felt with Syndrome. On pure instinct she threw a force field around her family seconds before the air jet exploded taking their house and all their belongings with it.

"That's my girl," Helen said to Violet once they had realized that they had been saved by one of her force fields.

"Please I can do this!" Violet pleaded. Once again the Incredibles were needed to save the day, and once again Violet was put on Jack-Jack duty.

"I know you can honey but....well....Vi your powers are defensive and...." trailed off Helen as she tried to quickly calm her daughter down.

"Face it Vi, when it comes to fights, Jack-jack's more useful then you," Dash said finishing off his stretches.

"Dash!" Helen scolded the younger boy.

"What? It's true!" Dash said defensively ducking as his mother tried to swat as his head. Helen turned towards Violet who was looking at her mother, her eyes pleading her to tell her it wasn't what they really thought.

"Honey...sigh, look we'll talk about this later ok?" Helen asked, Violet looked towards her dad hoping he'd come to her aid. Bob saw his held his daughter's gaze for a few seconds before turning away.

"Come on, we're wasting time," he said before running out of the house to fight whoever villain it was that needed defeating. Helen turned to look at her only daughter before following after her son and husband.

Violet didn't bother saying good bye, it was like this all the time and she was fed up. She was an outcast at school after Tony had viciously and cruelly labelled her a loser and an outcast in her own family. The loser of the pack.

"They don't even know what I can do," she whispered sadly to herself. It was true, they didn't know what she could do, they didn't know about her school life, and they didn't know about the endless hours of training Violet put herself through just so she could be accepted by her family. She didn't feel like a daughter, she felt like a maid.

Over the past eight months Violet's power had progressed dramatically opening new skills for her to use including levitation and the ability to shield something thirty feet away from her, even her strength and speed had increased. Ok she wasn't as fast as Dash or as strong as her father, but she was pretty close. She had managed to accidently punch a hole through a brick wall and was even capable of following Dash's movements with her eyes, giving her the advantage in a fight with her younger sibling. She even trained herself in martial arts, taking classes for it before having to give it up and begin teaching herself. For the small time she had been in the martial arts group, she had been a natural correction she was a natural and had quickly progressed from a newbie to passing all of the tests with flying colours making her a black belt in little over four months. Her sensei had called her a fighting genius, able to spot peoples weaknesses and break past their defences without breaking a sweat. The girl was also a tactical genius and could finish a game of chess in three moves. Not that it made any difference. She was still on baby patrol and it didn't look like her parents were going to let her prove herself anytime soon. She sighed before picking Jack-jack up from his spot on the floor where he had fallen asleep.

She caught sight of the skin on her arm, where faded scars sat. Scars from self inflicted wounds. She had managed to stop the habit a little while after the battle with Syndrome, realising that it was a weakness. She always trained her weaknesses until they stopped being weaknesses altogether. Her mind was sharp as were her skills.

After putting Jack-jack to bed, she decided to sit down and watch some TV, hoping to catch some sort of sign that her parents and brother were ok. An advert came up for the Incredibles action figures. She wasn't one of them. Even Jack-jack had an action figure. Was she that useless? She felt tears sting at her eyes, it was obvious that her family thought she was useless, she sighed before turning the TV off. She decided to finish off her homework, hoping to occupy her mind, it didn't last, she finished within minutes. She wasn't top student for nothing.

Putting away her work she decided to check on Jack-jack, it was late afternoon and he would need feeding soon. However her plans were put on hold as out of nowhere a fist suddenly embedded itself in Violet's stomach, sending her flying across the room and into the dining room table. On pure instinct she rolled to her left, the fist aiming for her head narrowly missing her.

She jumped up and turned to face her attacker. Her eyes widened, her attacker didn't seem human, it looked more like a walking shadow, oh how right she was, she didn't know it but the thing that attacked her was a shadow, a shadow with red unforgiving eyes. She could hear Jack-jack crying upstairs, probably having awoken when she was smashed into the now destroyed table. The noise caused both her and her attacker to look up at the source, meaning that they were both looking at the ceiling. Looking back at her attack Violet decided that she need to get to her brother and made a dash towards the stairs only to be flung backwards by the thing that attacked her. Without thought she threw up her shields around the last place she remembered seeing Jack-jack, hoping that he was still in his crib and therefore safely protected from whatever stood before her.

Without giving her the chance to get up the thing charged at her, grabbing her by the throat. Violet kicked out, causing the grip around her throat to loosen before falling away as she kicked out again at the same spot.

Jumping away from the creature she assumed a fighting stance, waiting for the thing to make its move, to her surprise the thing opposite her assumed a fighting stance too before charging at her with magnificent speed. But as already stated, Violet was a natural at fighting, and managed to block and Parry every move the thing threw at her, even landing a few attacks of her own.

Jack-jack's screams became louder, though the two fighting hardly noticed, that was until the boy let out a mighty wail.

"Jack-jack!" Violet screamed as a surge of worry hit her, but that moment of distraction let the creature land a might blow on the girls chest, she heard something crack and felt it break, making her cough out a bit of blood as she fell to her knees. But she didn't care, she needed to get to Jack-jack.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a new chapter up for you, hope you enjoy it, please leave a review, good or bad? Let me know.

* * *

Without wasting further time, Violet became invisible and charged up the stairs as fast as she could, ignoring all the pain that flowed through her body, screaming in protest against the abuse. She had to get to Jack-jack.

She burst into his room and was relieved to see that he was fine and well protected in her force field. She dropped her invisibility hoping that it would sooth the crying child, but before she could even reach her force filed she was grabbed from behind and held in a ruthlessly strong grip. She could feel her bones cracking under the pressure but refused to voice her pain, not wanting to upset her little brother further, but the shadows form changed as spikes grew along him, they were sharp, and Violet couldn't help but scream as she felt them piece her skin as they grew around his arms. She was still in his hold and was beginning to feel trapped as his spikes grew shaper as if he was a walking iron maiden. It was then the shadow's appearance changed again, not in shape but in colour and for a second Violet's world became numb with pain, her mouth open in a scream before her eyes rolled backwards and her body fell limp.

The creature threw Violet's body into the corner before turning to look at Jack-Jack who was crying violently now. He gave the baby one last look before letting out an inhumane shriek, one that made the house shake with the level of ferocity.

Violet however was clawing her way back to consciousness, Jack-jack needed her. She would prove that she was not weak. On sheer will power alone Violent forced her aching body to sit up, forcing her unyielding eyes to open in time to see cracks appear on the ceiling. Adrenaline filling her veins, she jumped up and entered the force field before scooping her brother out of his crib, holding him to her close, she turned to see the thing blocking their only exit. There was no other choice. She charged through the window. Shards of glass cutting her already wounded skin. She tried her best to shield Jack-jack with her own body but she could still hear him cry in pain.

She landed hard on the grass, looking up to her house as she tried to calm down the baby in her arms. She hadn't been Invisigirl then; she had been just plain old Violet Parr. So why had that thing decided to attack them? She sighed as the shaking finally stopped but didn't enter the house. The thing could still be there. She sat on the grass, her body refusing to suffer anymore abuse meaning that she couldn't get back up. She was tired and blood spattered. Her body howled in pain.

"VIOLET!!" a voice screamed behind her. It was her mother, Helen.

"Mom," she whispered back. Helen and Bob rushed over to their fallen daughter. Bob helped Violet up while Helen checked over Jack-jack. He had a few cuts from when the pair had escaped through the window.

"Vi what happened?" her dad asked her as he checked her over, picking her up when her legs gave way.

"There was this thing, it just attacked us," she said before Dash interrupted her as he sped out of the house.

"There's no one inside," he announced as he followed his father into the house. As they entered the house, Violet's eyes widened. The place was clean, there was no sign of a struggle having happened anywhere, the table was fixed and there was nothing out of place.

"Vi what happened?" Bob asked her again once he had settled her on the couch before Helen started cleaning her wounds.

"I told you, this thing attack us it was a shadow, it...It trashed the room and then Jack-jack...I went to check on him because he was crying but the thing followed me and blocked us in, he grabbed me but I kept jack-jack safe," she said, she could see the confusion in her parents eyes.

"There's no sign of a struggle in Jack-jack's room," Dash said whizzing down the stairs. At this Violet sat up.

"Wait a minute, you believe me don't you?" she asked in a panic, she could tell from their looks that they didn't.

"Honey we..." started Helen but was cut off by an angry Violet.

"What? You think I did this to myself?!" she asked yelling.

"Don't take that tone with us young lady, you did just jump through a window with your baby brother," Helen said raising her voice.

"I don't think glass could cause these do you?" she asked pointing to her arms, she was shocked however to see that the holes made in her by the spikes weren't there, she poked at her arm, she could still feel a small ache from them but there was nothing there to support her story.

"Violet as far as we can tell you just put your three year old brother at risk by jumping out of a window for no reason! Did you think it would prove anything?" Helen asked furious that her daughter would risk another family member's life.

"What?" Violet asked shocked that her mother would even think that.

"Honey," Bob said trying to calm his wife down before turning to his daughter, "Look Violet we just don't think you're ready to fight crime yet, you didn't have to stage this to prove anything..." he started but Helen cut her off.

"And obviously you can't seeing as you can't even look after your baby brother!" Helen shouted holding Jack-jack close to her trying to quell his crying.

"Oh Violet's in trouble," Dash sang from his seat. Bob turned to his son.

"Wait you think that I would do this just to prove I could be a hero?" she asked in a distraught tone.

"Well what else are we supposed to think?" Bob said turning on his daughter, his eyes widened, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"But I didn't..."

SLAP!!

The room fell silent as the sound of the slap echoed through the room. Violet held her cheek, trying to sooth the stinging out of it as she looked to the one who slapped her. It was her mother.

"Violet I have had enough of this, I trusted you with your brother's safety, and look what happened, you want to be a hero so much that you became worse than a villain?" Helen asked her only daughter, not being able to look the girl in the eye. "You're grounded," she said before turning to walk away from her. Bob and Dash stood shocked at Helen's behaviour which was a little harsh.

"Helen," Bob started but was interrupted by Helen.

"Don't Bob, it's time she grew up, we don't always get what we want, and putting her brother's life at risk was over the line," she said not turning back at them. Bob sighed and turned to Violet.

"Vi honey, go to your room," he said before turning to catch up with his wife, leaving only Dash and Violet in the room. Dash turned to Violet.

"Vi I...." he started but in the end he just shook his head and ran over to his parents, he didn't know what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I got the next chapter up!Sorry for the wait, please enjoy.

* * *

Violet stood shocked at what had just happened, they didn't believe her, worse her mother practically called her a villain. She could feel her world crumble. They thought she was a villain, her own family. Tears stung at her eyes again as she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She turned to look at her super suit that was hanging on the wall behind her. Making up her mind she shed her clothes and slipped it on putting on a jumper to cover the superhero mark of the incredible. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was crying as she slipped out of the house unnoticed. She couldn't stay there anymore, they didn't trust her and it broke her heart.

Bob Parr sighed as he left Dash to try and calm his mother down, Helen was furious at Violet but worse she was furious at herself for letting it get that far. Sighing again Bob picked up the phone and began dialling his friend Lucius, hoping for some advice, after receiving no answer from the home phone he tried his friends mobile.

"Yo what's up Bob?" the voice asked from the other end.

"Hey Lucius, I need some advice, Helen just slapped Violet and..."

"Wait Helen slapped Violet? What happened?" Lucius asked his friend.

"After we left you, we returned home only to see Violet jump through the window of Jack-jacks room, trouble is we don't know why," he said pausing as an image of his daughter hitting the ground came to him. "She said that they were attacked but there was...is no sign of a struggle what so ever..."

"You think she's making it up?" Lucius asked finishing Bob's sentence.

"That's the thing, I know Vi wouldn't endanger her brother, but she was just so upset that we wouldn't let her fight crime with us, but I just don't think that Vi would set this up just to be a hero," he said worriedly.

"Bob, Vi is a very responsible girl, I don't think she would have made something like that up," Lucius said with thought.

Meanwhile Violet wondered aimlessly through the park, tears still rolling down her face.

"Oh look it's Violet the loser," a group of kids said coming up behind her. Violet looked up to see a group of people from her class surround her. They were being lead by Tony and his new girlfriend Emily.

"Well loser what you doing now?" Emily asked throwing a stone at Violet's face. Violet was in no mood for this ad tried to walk past the group. That was until they pounced on her. Violet wasn't expecting the attack and did her best to dodge. However despite her efforts she still earned herself a punch to her already bruised midsection. She cried out in pain whilst the group just laughed at her.

"Come on, let's find something else to do," Tony said walking away from the girl. The group followed leaving Violet alone to cry on the ground. The sound of footsteps alerted her to another's presence, thinking it was the group back to make fun of her she looked up to glare at them. It wasn't. Her eyes widened as before her stood the thing that had attacked her earlier today.

Lucius was just coming out of the restaurant, phone to his ear as he listened to his best friend on the other end when he heard people screaming coming from the park, he sighed. The life of a super.

"I gotta go Bob, something's attacking the park," he said running towards said area, "What the hell is that?!" he yelled looking at a shadow creature phone still held to his ear.

Bob's eyes widened at Lucius words in that instant he knew Violet was telling the truth.

"Lucius what is it?!" he asked yelling down the phone earning the attention of the rest of his family.

"It looks like some sort of shadow!" Lucius said shouting down the phone. His eyes widened however as he realised that whatever it was, it was holding a civilian in a strong grip. He could tell that it was a girl and from her inhuman shrikes he could tell she was in pain, a lot of pain. Black hair, and wearing some sort of suit...Wait he recognised that suit.

"VIOLET!!!" he yelled before dropping his phone and charging at the thing, not even stopping to change into his own super suit.

Bob's eyes widened at the sound of his daughter's name, quickly he rushed up to her room only to discover that she was missing.

"BOB!!! BOB!!!" the voice of Helen yelled up to him. Her tone was one of utter fear. He rushed down the stairs only to see Helen pointing at the TV.

"VIOLET!" he yelled. There she was, on TV being tortured by the thing that attacked her earlier, her screams were coming in clear on the TV making the family wince.

"Oh my god she was telling the truth!" cried Helen as she watch Frozone join in the fight, but the beast just swatted him away, only interested in Violet and her pain. Her world froze for that moment, what had she done?

"Come on!" Dash yelled throwing his parents their super suits.

Violet was in a world of pain, she couldn't focus on anything but the pain. She knew she was screaming but it hurt too much to stop. The thing that had attacked her before was three time the size it was earlier. She could taste the blood running out of her mouth, it was horrible and tangy. She could feel herself losing consciousness again but she didn't really care. To her it was a welcome relief. So she didn't fight it, there was no point to anyway.

When the Incredibles arrived on the scene, it was too late, Lucius was being treated by the EMA that were called to the scene, but Violet and the monster, were nowhere to be seen. Quickly Helen rushed over to Frozone, she was the only one in the group who was in normal clothes having had to look after Jack-jack meaning that she had no time to change.

"Lucius! Where's Violet!?" she screamed at him, grabbing him by the lapels.

"I'm sorry Helen, it took her," Lucuis replied not being able to look her in the eye. He was still shaken by the sounds of Violet's cries, they were like nothing he had ever heard before and he felt his blood boil at the thought.

Helen collapsed to her knees.

"No...No! She can't!" she cried banging the floor with her fist. Dash and Bob ran over to comfort her. "Bob she's gone! It took her! It took my baby!" she cried throwing herself at her husband's chest. "And I slapped her, oh my god my BABY!" she continued to sob. She could still hear Violet's screams on the TV. No fourteen year old should feel that amount of pain, especially not Violet.

Bob held his crying wife, trying to offer her some kind of comfort though inside he too was dying. He too could still hear his little girl's screams of pain. He looked to his son who was trying hard to battle his tears but failing miserably. He pulled the boy into a hug they would need each other now. He looked to the park where the tv had shown the monster attack, he could see the remains of Violet's tattered jumper, he clenched his fist.

"I promise you we will find her and we will bring her home," Bob said to his family as a few stray tears fell from his own eyes, he was determined not to let his little girl down again.

When Violet opened her eyes she found herself strapped down to a table. Fighting down the fear that began to consume her she started looking around the room. It was bare but that could have been the lighting playing tricks on her, as far as she could see there was nothing but blackness around her. That was until the sound of a switch was suddenly heard before a bright light filled the room.

"Hello Violet," a voice said calling out to her. Violet looked around the room, looking for the source of the voice. When she spotted the owner she shivered. It was a man with blue black hair and eyes as violet as hers.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to sound brave but the crack in her voice belied her.

"Me? Why can't you see the resemblance? I'm your father."

* * *

woah what a twist, please leave a review on your way out, hope to see you again ;)


	4. 4 Years Apart

Hey thanks for all the reviews and all those who favourited or story alerted this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Here's the next chapter, please leave a review for me ;)

* * *

**4 Years apart**

Helen sighed as she wiped the wet dishes dry, it had been four years since her eldest child was taken by that thing. Four years since Helen made the biggest mistake of her life by slapping her daughter for protecting her brother. She could still hear Violet's screams as that thing crushed her. It was the worst day of her life, and she could never forgive herself for it.

"Mom?" Dash asked coming up from behind her, it was then that she realized that she was crying.

"Oh hey honey," she said trying to wipe her tears away from her eyes. Dash gave her a hug, he missed Violet too. They all missed Violet, but life goes on, it has to for a family of supers.

"Hey honey me and Jack-jack are back!" Bob yelled from the front door.

"Hey Bob how was the trip?" Helen asked trying to cover her tears, Bob saw his wife's distress and enveloped her into a hug.

"Honey are you ok?" he asked her.

"Oh Bob! I miss her, I miss her so much!" she cried into her husband's shoulder.

"I know honey, I miss her too," Bob said trying to comfort his wife, they were all getting better but there were moments when it hit hard that she was missing.

"I'm a horrible mother! I failed my only daughter!" she cried.

"No honey no, you're a great mom, it's my fault I should have stayed with her, I could see she was hurt," Bob replied feeling tears come to his own eyes.

"She was upset because I slapped her! Because I didn't believe her! And now she's dead!" Helen wailed hitting Bob's shoulders in frustration.

"Stop it!" cried Dash tears streaming down his face. "She's not dead! She's not!" he screamed. He tried to run out of the room but his father managed to grab a hold on him, preventing him from leaving.

"Dash..." Bob started keeping a firm grip on the boy.

"No! Violet isn't dead! She's strong! She's the strongest girl I know!" he yelled trying to tear his arm from his father's grip. Jack-jack watched the scene with sadness. For him it was a regretful sadness, regretful that he had had a sister that he couldn't remember.

"Dashy!" he called getting the trios attention. "What was our sister like?" he asked with a small amount of hope in his eyes, he knew what she looked like of course having seen her picture, but no one had really spoken about her as a person, just that she was a relative.

Violet walked down the dark halls she had come so accustom to, for four years this prison had been her home. For four long years she had found out many things about herself, about her birth, about her heritage......about her abandonment and adoption. She was no longer Violet Parr, that girl had died on the operation table years ago, now she was a heartless machine, a being of no feelings, no rage, no sadness, no regret, no fear, no love. She had kept her first name, Violet seeing as it was the colour of her eyes, the only thing unique about her. You could look all over the world but you'll never find anyone else with eyes like hers. She came to a T junction in the halls, taking the left corridor she eventually came to the darkly lit laboratory.

"Violet," a seemingly friendly voice greeted. Violet made no movement at the sudden surprising voice, having already known that he was going to be here, she returned the greeting.

"Syndrome," as she said this the man himself came out of the shadows, no longer did his hair stand up like wild flames licking at the fire place, instead it was cut short and combed back into a business like professional look. He smiled at her, and hesitantly Violet smiled back.

Over the four years the two had begrudgingly become friends, but when your only contact with people was between the devil himself and the man you once thought was the devil, you learn the hard way that beggars can't be choosers. But now the two had become the best of friends, being closer to each other than to anyone else that they had fraternised with before. The basis of their friendship started when they both realized they shared a mutual hate for the man that had brought them here, brought them here to this secrete hell. Neither of them had seen the outside of this base during the duration of their capture, they weren't even sure how long it had been since they were taken. There were no clocks and the lights never seemed to turn off except for the personal quarters lights, if you were not co-operative you worked until collapsed or you were beaten until you worked long enough to collapse, but if you were co-operative then you were free to roam and do whatever you liked providing that you still did what you were ordered to do when ordered.

"So what have you got to do today?" Syndrome asked taking a seat on one of the empty chairs located around the science lab.

"You mean other then staring at the wall for hours? Nothing I've finished my training regiment for now, it's now a matter of waiting to be called back to the training chamber," Violet answered taking a seat opposite the ex-super villain.

"You mean torture chamber," Syndrome muttered under his breath as he looked to his gloved hand knowing that an old scar ran down the length of his arm starting at his wrist. He looked up at Violet, who wore a neutral face at his comment; he couldn't help but remember the amount of scars that littered her small frame. Looking at her face he was instantly drawn to the scar that started from her hairline and ended at the tip of her jaw. He could still remember patching that particular gruesome wound up like it was yesterday. He remembered throwing up at the sight of the girls face; he remembered the smack he got when he protested against the devil's orders at not using any anaesthetics to help with her pain. He remembered her soulless eyes as he tried his best to patch her up without leaving too much scaring, and he remembered apologising over and over again to her as he forced himself not to cry, a battle he lost a few too many times.

Violet caught his stare but had no idea as to what he was looking at; there were no mirrors down in Hell.


End file.
